


Familiar Face

by LadyAsphodel93



Series: Familiar Face [1]
Category: The Legacy of a White Tailed Deer Hunter (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You meet Buck Ferguson.





	Familiar Face

Your parents had gotten you a new camera for your birthday and you decided to try it out as soon as possible. For several days, your memory card had been filled up with photos, taking every chance you got to use it. 

Thank god for spending two years on a professional photography course in college.

Now, that winter was fast approaching and you were looking forward to the spare time you had from the diner you worked at, to head out in the wilderness and take photos of the winter scenery.

So, when that day came, you bundled yourself with several layers of clothing along with a fur coat and headed off into the woods.

It looked beautiful. You were suddenly taken back to your childhood when your mother would read to you 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' where everything in Narnia was covered in ice and snow. The inches of snow covered the ground, accompanied by animal paw prints and dead leaves. The tree branches were dusted with snow like icing sugar on top of a cake.

You snapped a few shots here and there and continued on your way through the forest, seeing what else was out there.

As you moved deeper into the woods, you could hear the sounds of running water.

A river!

You hurried towards it, your camera at the ready.

It was a gorgeous sight. The moving sunlight danced on the water surface creating a golden glow. It looked magical!

Adjusting a few settings on your camera, you lifted the camera and took a few shots of the river, with different angles.

Suddenly, the peace was broken when you heard two male voices break the peaceful sounds of woods. Turning, you saw two older men, probably in their forties or fifties, wearing camouflage gear and were carrying several bags.

And one of them was carrying a gun.

You stayed still, your eyes focused on the gun in the man's hands.

“Don't worry, Buck. There'll be plenty more somewhere.”

“I sure hope so.” the man named Buck said.

You busied yourself with your camera to make it look as though you weren't exactly eavesdropping on their conversation.

“We'll go over to the east side and check there.” Buck went on. “If there isn't, well, we'll come back, tomorrow.”

“Sure thing.” the first man said.

“Morning.”

You jumped a little at the sudden greeting and looked round to see one of the men looking at you as he drew close.

“Hello.” you greeted. “Beautiful day.”

“Yeah, I'd say so.” the man called Buck said, “I've never seen you in these woods before. You new?”

“Oh, no. Well, sort of. I've lived here for ages. But I've never thought about coming out here until today. Thought I'd get some use with this camera.”

“Nice.” Buck smiled. The other man walked on ahead as you two talked.

“Um,” you started, trying quickly to think of how to word this next bit right. “Are you two hunters, by any chance?”

“'Fraid so, darlin'.” Buck apologised.

“S-sorry. I didn't mean to cause offence.”

Buck smiled. “None taken, darlin'. We're actually recording for a small blog series that I do.”

“About hunting?”

“Most of the time, yeah. But we do focus on other things as well.”

You nodded in understanding. “Well, thank god, you aren't cold-bloodied murderers.”

Buck sniggered, squinting in the sunshine. As you got a good look at him, you realised something.

“Wait, um, sorry to bombard you with questions. But...are you Buck Ferguson?”

Buck's smile grew wide. “I am.”

“I thought I recognised you! I've seen all your videos.”

“Really? Well, small world. How did you find me?”

“Oh, somebody included one of your videos in a compilation and I found the link to your vlog and I've watched them all.”

“Well, thank you. It's always nice to meet a fan.”

“Yeah. While I don't approve of hunting, that shot you made in episode ten, was amazing.”

“Oh, stop.” he simpered. “You're making me blush.”

“Sorry. It's not often I get to fangirl over people. Well, celebrities.”

“I wouldn't call myself a celebrity.”

“You would be in this line of work, and to me you are.”

Buck couldn't help but stare at you as you stared at him. For a bloke who was at least twice or more your age, he was really good-looking. From the shaggy hair to the chocolate brown eyes to the moustache that made him look like he was a part of an old seventies porno. A porno you would like to have been involved in, if he was in it.

To feel those strong, thick hands grip your thighs, his thick fingers entering your core. Even better, his face between your legs, his moustache tickling you as he e--.

“You all right, darlin'? You look flushed.”

Shaking your head from the 'impure thoughts', you tried to hide the blush on your cheeks.

“Y-yeah. I'm fine.” you spluttered. “Well, I, um, I better get going, more photos to take.” you said, holding up your camera.

“Right. Of course. Oh, I never caught your name.”

“(Y/N).”

“Nice to meet you, (Y/N). “

“Same to you, Buck. Maybe I'll see ya round.”

“Sure thing. I'm a hunter, so I'll track ya down.”

You giggled at this. _Oh, you can hunt me down, anytime_ , you thought.

You both said your goodbye before Buck headed off into the woods with his camera man. You watched him go.

You sort of hoped to see him again whether it be in a couple of hours or even in your dreams.

You could not believe that you just met Buck Ferguson. 


End file.
